Conventional shielded cable typically includes an inner power carrying conductor covered by an inner insulation layer, which is covered by a ground shield. An outer insulation layer covers the ground shield. When two shielded cables are spliced together, the ground shields cannot be disrupted and continuity therebetween must be maintained.
Existing methods for connecting ground shields of cables being spliced together are labor intensive and difficult. The ground shield is typically entirely covered by the outer insulation layer, which must be removed to expose the ground shield. The ground shield must then be separated from the inner insulation layer. The separated ground shield is then twisted together to form a substantially cylindrical and solid-shaped conductor. The twisted ground shield is inserted in a terminal lug connector. A jumper cable is attached to the terminal lug to be connected to a corresponding terminal lug on the other cable, which has been prepared in the same manner. The jumper cable running between the terminal lugs at each cable end maintains the continuity of the ground shields. Accordingly, a need exists for more quickly and easily maintaining continuity of the ground shields of two cables being spliced together.